


Boyf riends

by jayreii



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Both at the same time, Daddy Dom Michael and Little Boy Jeremy, Daddy Kink, Degrading is only in there a little bit tho, Degrading kink, Fluff, Getting Together, Ig they're both like 18 in this, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, also, im pretty sure I made Jeremy autistic in this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: Basically how I think Jeremy/Michael would get together.  One way, anyway.





	Boyf riends

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net with account of the same username, but now I have this and I want all my stuff on here. Enjoy! :) & Lemme know what you think in the comments <3

Jeremy groaned, waking up from a horrible nightmare that he could only vaguely remember. All he knew was that he was scared and he had no chance of going back to sleep now. He checked his phone and saw that it was only 10pm.

Huh. So he only managed to get an hours sleep. The boy needed his best friend at a time like this, so that's exactly what he was going to set out to do. 

Jeremy called up Michael in hope of him letting him come over.

"Yo!" Michael held his phone up to his head as his hands were occupied with completing the current level.

"Hey..." His voice was weak.

"Jeremy? What's up, dude?"

"C-can.. can I come over?"

"Course you can. Are you okay?"

"Not really... I just need to see you."

"Okay. I'm in my basement. Just let yourself in."

Jeremy didn't bother getting changed, only putting on shoes and slowly walked the 5 minute stroll it took to get to his favourite person's house in his pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.  
He let himself in with the key that was hid under the mat and locked the door behind him, putting the key aside.

As he reached the basement, he took off his shoes as he saw his player two lit up from the screen in the dim room.

"Hey, Michael." Jeremy softly spoke as he sat next to his best friend of 12 years, closer than two friends would normally be. But, he needed the contact. Really badly.

"Hey, Jer. You want me to quit the game so you can join me?"

"Nah." Jeremy leaned his head in the crook of Michael's neck, somehow making it work despite him being taller than the other boy. "I just wanna watch you." He spoke, shuffling his head as he squinted his eyes at the bright screen.

"Alright then." Michael said, warming into the touch.

Jeremy yawned. "Actually. I just wanna lay down." And he did. On Michael's lap. He was now snuggled up on the floor, face on Michael's crotch, unaware of the problems that this position may cause.

"Oh." Michael almost whispered, shocked. He looked down at the boy on his lap as he lifted up his game controller.

'Focus. Michael. Focus. This is completely innocent.' He thought, lewd images taking over his mind.

Michael put a hand on Jeremy's hair, affectionately ruffling it for a short moment.

He then went back to his game while Jeremy was just innocently watching Michael kill as many zombies as he could. Evidently, it wasn't a lot.

Jeremy moved his head slightly and got into a more comfortable position and this was the point where Michael couldn't handle it anymore. He closed his eyes, holding in whatever noise that wanted to escape his lips, causing him to die in-game. Game over.

10 seconds later, game over. 

And again, the following 10 seconds.

Jeremy, confused, turned his head so his face was naively touching Michael's crotch, finally spoke up. "Why are you doing so bad, Mikey?" 

/He's on my. The nickname. Too much./

At this point, Michael just paused the game and put the controller down. 

"I dunno, Jer. Must just be tried or somethin'."

None the wiser, Jeremy made a 'hmm' noise on the other's pants. He could definitely feel himself starting to become hard now. 

"Ahhh. Jeremy. Don't you think, this is, a little, you know?"

"Huh?" Jeremy lifted his head up which caused Michael to gasp. 

The taller boy then looked down at Michael's lap, blushed and then comprehended what he had just done. "Oh." He sat up and began to apologise, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise what I was doing, oh God!"

Jeremy's brain sure didn't register what was going on, but his body sure did. He could feel himself becoming tight in his pants and slightly fearful in his mind.

"No, no!" Michael protested. "It's totally okay. I just... dunno. Was about to get hard, I guess."

"I... I just wanna be close to you."

Michael then remembered why Jeremy was here in the first place. He sounded so scared and feeble on the phone and he just wanted to protect his other half. "Y-you can sit on me, then. If you want." Michael patted his lap.

In a heartbeat, Jeremy was sat on Michael's lap, arms wrapped around him, with his face buried into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Jer?" Michael gently touched Jeremy's side.

"Hm?" He removed himself and looked into his player one's eyes.

"What happened?"

Jeremy looked down, arms still kind of draping over Michael's neck "Oh. I.. I had a really bad nightmare and I needed you."

Michael touched Jeremy's right check and left it there for a beat too long. "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Jeremy went back in his previous burrowing position, "promise?" He muttered against Michael's bare skin.

"Promise." Michael answered, rubbing Jeremy's side.

Michael picked up the controller from the right of him and continued playing the video game.

After a minute of silent cuddling and game play, Jeremy's member began begging for more attention. He then subconsciously pushed up against Michael, moving his hips slowly.

"Fu-fuck. Jeremy..." Michael moaned, somehow still managing to make kills in-game.

The other boy moaning profanities and his name just encouraged Jeremy to continue his grinding. The endearing and overwhelming smell that was coming from Jeremy's best friend only made him harder. He pushed his hard member against the other boy while moaning into Michael's neck.

"Jesus, Jer.." Michael moaned back.

Despite the distraction, Michael continued mediocrely murdering zombies. He then felt a huge tightness in his pants, which grew to be uncomfortable as his best friend was sat on his immense erection.

"Fuck. Hold on a sec, Jer." Michael indicated for Jeremy to sit up for a second and he obliged, the shorter teen then sorted his erection out so it wasn't as unbearable. He moved his member so it was placed against his chest and was in contact with Jeremy's clothed hard on.

Giving Jeremy something better to grind against, he moved faster against the other's larger member rubbing up against it as much as he could. Jeremy moaned into Michael's neck a good more few times while moving his dick up and down against the other teen's.

Becoming too sensitive to the sensation, and being overwhelmed with the pleasant scent, deep groans and sloppy thrusts coming from his favourite person, Jeremy could not handle the sensory overload and came right there in his pants.

Michael dropped the controller right there and then, causing the back of the it to open, automatically stopping the game. Obviously he could knew what just happened, as the pressure against his cock lessened and Jeremy had stopped moving all together after a sqeak of an orgasm.

Jeremy was overflowing with feelings of mild shock and strong embarrassment. He tried to get a sentence out but failed to do so, only letting out, "u-uh- I...". 

"D-did you just?" Michael asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Jeremy sat up on the other boy's lap, hands over his face in shame. "Oh- oh God. How fucking embarrassing."

"N-no, . It's okay. You're fine."

"You're.. not gonna laugh at me?" Jeremy softy spoke, removing his hands from his face.

"Of course not. Actually... you coming in your pants like that... when you weren't even touched. Is pretty hot."

Flushed, Jeremy gently bit on his right tumb, looking into the brown eyes of his best friend. "R-really?"

Michael leaned into Jeremy's ear and groaned, "Really..." with a raspy, deep voice.

"Ah... but I feel really gross now."

Realising he had a task to do now, Michael leaned away from the other boy. "Oh. I'll sort you out. Get off for a sec." Jeremy did as he was told and stood up.

"Get those off and I'll bring you new underwear and tissues to clean you up with."

Jeremy just nodded and took off his bottoms and boxers while Michael went off to get some of his boxers for the other boy from his bedroom and tissues from the bathroom.

Michael soon arrived back to his basement too see Jeremy using his shirt to cover up his sticky, soft member.

The shorter boy walked over to him, "why are you covering yourself?" Michael spoke, placing the items in his hands aside for a second.

He lifted up Jeremy's shirt, exposing his naked bottom half. "You're beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." Michael praised, picking up the tissues and wiping Jeremy clean of any white substance. 

The taller teen couldn't reply to any of the words being given his way, as he was too flushed by the compliments he could only blush and squeal back.

Michael picked up the boxers that he had gotten for Jeremy and gave them to him. "Here. Put these on."

Jeremy silently put on Michael's black boxers while Michael sat back down and indicated for Jeremy to sit down on his lap once more.

"It's a shame you came so quickly though." Michael began, "I really wanted to play with you some more."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just smell so good and your voice is so nice and I had to grind on you 'cos, oh my God, you're so hot..." Michael kissed him to stop the rambling. 

"It's okay, Jer. You're good."  
  
Jeremy got his self together before replying, "w-well... I might get hard again. I'm pretty sensitive."

Michael smirked. "Yeah, no shit."

Jeremy gave a small smile back just as the other teen crashed their lips together, roughly kissing the other boy.

Michael then took the other boy's shirt off, then led his lips to Jeremy's neck, kissing it harshly. He then started to suck and nibble on the pale, sensitive area.

"H-hey!" Jeremy protested. "You know I bruise easily."

"That's the point, idiot." Michael bit down on Jeremy once more, then kissed the same area while Jeremy let out a groan.

Michael pulled back. "Don't you want everyone to know you have hickeys? So they think you're cool and sexually active?"

Jeremy nodded then the shorter boy continued. "Mhm, then everyone will know that you're mine. All mine." Michael bit down again on the same place he was before, sucking a little before nibbling again.

"I... I'm yours?" Jeremy asked with a soft voice.

Michael pulled back and planted a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Fuck yeah, you're mine. I'm the only one that can do this to you, got it?"

Jeremy nodded. 

"Good boy." Told the shorter of the two.

"And are you-?"

"Yeah, I'm all yours, too. It works both ways."

"Good."

"You know, I'm not only doing this because I'm horny or whatever." Michael began. "I actually like you, a lot. I have, like, so many fucking feelings for you, dude."

"I- I feel exactly the same way about you."

"Oh, thank fuck. So, do you wanna be like, officially together?"

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically and replied. "Y-yes please."

Michael smiled and kissed the brunette. "God, you're adorable."

"Well..." Jeremy tugged on the waistband on Michael's pants, "can I... blow you?"

Micheal breathed in. "Fuck yes."

Jeremy bent down, unbuttoned and unzipped Michael's black jeans, pulling them down along with his gameboy themed boxers that Jeremy just looked past. Michael stood up, took off his jeans and boxers and sat back into his previous position.

Jeremy was then focused on the raging hard on in front of him which was high up in the rankings of the biggest dicks he's ever seen (he's seen a lot online). He grabbed it as he stared at the member with awe.

Jeremy started pumping as he looked up at the other boy, who currently had his head up while groaning deeply. He then decided to put his mouth over the tip, sucking down hard, but sloppily. Feeling brave, Jeremy then moved himself fulling onto the way above average sized dick, hands on Michael's tighs, deepthroathing all he could. Michael giving out the loudest and deepest moan he had that night.

With the unfortunate presence of a gag reflex, Jeremy only managed to get almost 6 inches onto the member before gagging and forcefully coming back up. He made a projecting, almost distasteful sound as he came back up for air.

"Crap!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck, dude. You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I just.. you're too big."

"Shit." Michael breathed.  
Jeremy sat back on Michael's bare lap, grinding the boxers against the others throbbing cock. Jeremy made sure that the underwear he was wearing ensured the cock thrusting up towards him would go into the clothing, brushing up against his ass, specifically the entrance. After the large member passed through the item of clothing, Jeremy vastly moved forwards and backwards so he could feel the wonderful sensation of skin on skin.

Michael, getting the hint, gave one large thrust against the rim of Jeremy's ass, leaned in his ear and smoothly asked. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Aah.. y-yes. Fuck, yes!" He eagerly replied.

"Okay." Michael smirked. He gently picked up the skinner boy and switched position, so Jeremy was underneath him. "Someone's an eager fucking slut, thirsty for my cock."

"Hngh!" Jeremy groaned. "God, yes!"

"Yeah, so you agree?" Michael asked, rhetorically, now straddling the weaker boy underneath him. "You want my dick so bad, don't you? Well, beg for it."

"Please, Michael, I really want you. Ah, please fuck me!"

"Hm, only good boys deserve to be fucked. Are you a good boy?"

"Ah, yes! I'm such a good boy, please!"

"Hmm.. I think you gotta do more stuff for me, then you can be my good boy. Then I can fuck you."

"Ah.. okay. What do I have to do for you? I'll do anything, I promise!"

"Well..." Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek before getting up off him and over to a different part of the room where the desk and laptop was. There was a bottle of lube there as well, which Michael took and brought back to Jeremy.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Jeremy just nodded a response.

"That means you gotta open yourself up a bit, I haven't done this before either and I don't have any condoms, surprise fucking surprise, so lube will have to do. Is that alright?"

The other boy hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, I don't really feel like finger fucking you before actually fucking you. So, I guess that means that you have to be a good boy and finger yourself?" Michael handed the lube to Jeremy, who took it immediately.

"O-okay. I will. I'll be a good boy. Your good boy. Yours." 

Michael straddled Jeremy once again. "Mine. God, if you do this, you're gonna be such a good boy. And I'll fuck you so good." He kissed Jeremy's forehead, cheek then lips. "Hmm, you're so sweet, Jer, baby." Michael sat back up so Jeremy could get to his hole.

"I- I don't know how to..."

"Here, baby. I'll help." He grabbed Jeremy's right middle and forefinger and stuck them in his mouth, licking them and covering them with saliva as he sucked them in and out, with help from his own hand. He then removed Jeremy's fingers from his mouth, kissing them when they exited. "Just use the lube to make your fingers go in easier." 

The taller boy squirted lube on his fingers, put the bottle to the side and rubbed it all over his entrance.

Watching the boy do this, as he was sat over his knees in front of him, Michael praised, "you're doing so good, baby."

The words encouraged Jeremy to go further, entering one finger into the tight hole, screaming at the feeling.

"Holy shit. Baby, you're doing amazing. Keep going. Put another finger in for me"

Another finger entered the hole with the help of the lube, however it reminded dormant.

"Baby. You're supposed to move them."

"But, ah! It's a lot..."

Michael went over to kiss his lover on the forehead. "Sweetie, you'll be fine. it won't make much of a difference if you don't properly finger yourself for me."

"Oh.. okay." The two fingers then started moving in and out as Michael sat back up, staring at the performance right in front of him.

"God, you're being such a good boy for me. I'm so proud of you, baby. Do you think you can get another finger in, though? I'd love that and I'd be able to fuck you so much better."

Jeremy got a little bit more lube with his other hand and prepared his hole some more, then placed in a third finger and stated to slowly move it in and out as well.

"You're doing so well, baby."  
"Am I being a good boy?"

"You're such a good boy. You're the best boy, Jeremy Heere. God, you're the best, fucking beautiful boy ever. So perfect."

Jeremy moaned loudly both at the praise and him fingering himself.

"Shit. I think that's good enough now. Unless you want to continue, 'cos fuck, it looks like you're really enjoying that?"

Jeremy started to slowly come out of his own entrance. "N-no, I'm good. I want you to f-fuck me now." Now Jeremy had his fingers out of his hole and as soon as he did, Michael was back to straddling him.

"Do, do I deserve to be fucked now? I'm a good boy, right? The best?"

"Fuck, yeah, baby. You're so right. I'm gonna fuck you so good."

Jeremy moaned and then Michael got the bottle of lube and rubbed it all over his dick. He then placed his member at the already sticky entrance, getting ready to enter.

"This is probably gonna hurt you, Jer. But tell me if you want me to stop, okay? You don't have to go through it if it's too much for you, babe."

Jeremy blushed at the consideration his best friend and recently made lover had for him. "Okay. J-just... fuck me."

Michael slowly entered the tip of his cock into the wet hole. "Ahh-gh!" Jeremy groaned loudly.

"You good, Jer?"

He nodded in reply and Michael took that as an invitation to go in deeper. He only went in a couple of inches deeper, leaving the reminding 4 inches to Jeremy's imagination.

"God, Michael! Deeper! Fuck, just put it all in, please!"

"Shit, Jeremy, okay!" Michael thrusted in deep as instructed and all 7 inches were inside Jeremy's lubed hole.

Jeremy screamed at the intense feeling of his hole becoming so filled up and completely full, totally foreign and different to how it felt like with just his fingers.

Michael waited a few moments so Jeremy could get used to the feeling. After just under half a minute, Michael spoke up again, "are you ready for me to properly fuck you?"

"God, Mikey, yes!"

Michael started thrusting in and out at an immense speed, totally forgetting or not caring to go slow at first, causing Jeremy to go off balance and screech.

"Jer, baby boy, you feel so tight and good!"

"Daddy! Ah, fuck!" Jeremy called out and immediately regretted doing so.

"Holy fuck, Jeremy, did you just call me Daddy?"

"I-I..." Jeremy flushed, embarrassed and hid himself with his hand.

Michael grabbed the hand that Jeremy was using to cover his face and pushed it above his head, pinning him down.

Michael gave one big thrust into his baby boy and told him. "Fuck, I'll be your Daddy if you want, kitten."

Jeremy squeaked and squirmed, as if trying to get words out but just settled for a nod in return.

Michael kissed him. "Baby boy, call me Daddy." He spoke, now in a rhythmic thrusting flow. 

"Agh! Daddy, you're fucking me so good."

"It's cos you've been such a good boy, baby. You deserve all of this. You deserve everything, beautiful. Daddy wants to give you all he can."

"Mph. Thank you, Daddy."

"You're so welcome, kitten. You're so adorable like this, all flustered under Daddy. Full of Daddy's cock. Gorgeous."

"Ahh!" Jeremy moaned in pleasure, still getting constantly fucked by his dominant partner.

"Holy shit, babe. I'm about to come."

"C-can you come on my face?"

"Mm, ask me properly."

"Please come on my face, Daddy?" He begged.

"Anything for you, baby." Michael slowly pulled out, the tiniest bit of pre-cum being left behind. 

The dominant of the two sat on Jeremy's chest and pumped his already pre-leaking member above the submissive's face, letting out short, load grunts as he did so. After a few seconds, Michael pointed his member towards the other boy's face and it all squirted out while Jeremy had his mouth wide open ready. However, there was quite a lot of cum that shot out and it landed on Jeremy's neck, mouth, lips, face and his hair.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaimed, looking down as Jeremy swallowed all of the cum in his mouth and then licking his lips.

The top then got off the other boy and Jeremy breathed for a few seconds before sitting up himself.

"I'm so sorry, baby boy. I didn't mean to get it all in your hair."

Jeremy put a hand through his own hair and scrunched up his face. "That's okay, Daddy. Can we go sleep now?" He said, cuddling up to Michael.

"Woah, babe. No. Of course not."

A frown appeared on Jeremy's face as he pulled away but he still tugged on the other's arm. "No fair. I'm tired."

"Jeremy, baby, we gotta clean you up."

"I'm fine." He protested.

"You've got cum all in your hair and face. Your ass is all lubey as well. You're gonna feel all gross and sticky in the morning and you'll hate it. Sorry, baby, but I have to clean you up."

"Daddy, no."

"Jeremy." He looked sternly at the other boy, who appeared shorter than him because he was now slouching. "Are you disobeying Daddy?"

"Don't care." He looked away, arms folded.

"Baby boy. You look at Daddy right now." Jeremy obeyed. "You stop being stubborn and do what Daddy says. It's my job to look after you."

"Hmph. Fine."

"That's a good boy." Jeremy smiled at that.

"So, what does my baby boy wanna do to get cleaned up? A bath or a shower?"

"Bath!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, baby." Michael stood up and brought out a hand to Jeremy. "Come on."

Jeremy took the hand and they walked up to the bathroom.

Jeremy was already complety naked, so Michael just indicated for Jeremy to get into the bath while he sat next to the bath with a shirt and a pair a boxers that he put on just beforehand, before wiping himself up.

"Okay, baby. I gotta put the bath on now."

Jeremy just shook his head.

"Oh, come on, baby. I thought you agreed to this."

Jeremy was sat in the bath, knees up to his face and arms wrapped about them. "Uh-huh." He protested. "Mind changed."

"What if.. I just put a little bit of water in the bath?"

Jeremy started to slowly look up.

"And... what if I join you?"

Jeremy's head quickly rose and he enthusiastically nodded multiple times.

Michael plugged the drain and turned on the taps to the perfect temptaure to fill up the bath and then removed his shirt and boxers. He sat in front of his lover and then grabbed a small measuring jug that was on the side. He filled it up with the water that was flowing from the taps, making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot for his love. "Close your eyes." He innocently ordered. Jeremy did as he was told, sat up straight and closed his eyes.

"Good boy." Michael slowly poured the water over Jeremy's messy and sticky light brown hair. He poured some more water over it, making sure it got all of the hair and he ran his fingers through the now damp and less sticky hair as the bath began to fill. He then made sure that the water had gotten all on his face so there was no sticky white substance on it anymore.

"You can open your eyes now, baby."

Jeremy did so.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The little strugged his shoulders. "But thank you, Daddy."

"That's okay, baby boy. Is that water enough so there's no more of that sticky stuff in your butt?" Michael smiled humorously.

"Yeah." He smiled back in the same manner, then giggled wiggling his butt. "It should be."

Michael giggled back at his little, then patted Jeremy's hair. "Good boy. You're all clean now." He then stopped the water from flowing anymore from the taps. 

"Uhm.. Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"C-can I have a kiss? Please?" He pouted while also giving puppy dog eyes.

Michael quickly moved closer to Jeremy, "of course you can, baby." He then continued on to attack Jeremy with kisses all over his face, on his lips, cheek, nose and forehead. Leaving the other boy a blushing and giggling mess.

On the last kiss of the attack, Michael kissed Jeremy's lips but stayed there for a beat longer, then he licked the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Jeremy gave him so. Michael's tongue intertwined with Jeremy's as he held the brunet's head closer into him. Jeremy groaned into the kiss, moving his tongue around as well. Eventually, Michael released for air, but his hand stayed on Jeremy's head for a minute longer as they stared into each others eyes. He finally moved away and Jeremy gulped.

All of a sudden, Jeremy just stared laughing. Not really knowing why but having sort of an idea, Michael started laughing too.

"Well." Jeremy started. "That just happened."

Michael smiled. "Yup. Guess I'm your Daddy now. I fucking love my new responsibility."

Jeremy gently pushed Michael's arm and lightly laughed. "Yeah and I have a little persona that I had no idea about."

"Yeah and it's fucking adorable. You're Daddy's beautiful, baby boy."

Jeremy blushed and tried to hide himself again by putting his knees up and hiding his face in them. "D-daddy. Oh, God." He flushed. 

"Oh my God, and I know exactly how to make you go into it. This is gonna be fun." He smirked.

Jeremy put his knees back down, "shut up."

Michael leaned in, "no." And kissed his partner on the lips, grabbing his head to make the kiss more intense as Jeremy kissed back. Michael lingered for a while after the kiss ended, almost touching Jeremy's lips, "God, I love you."

Jeremy pulled back, "L-love me?" Wasn't it too soon for that? Jeremy certainly loved Michael but that was a phrase that normally came out a little later on.

"Shit. Sorry. That totally just came out."

"So, you don't love me?"

"No, no, I totally do. I'm so fucking in love with you, Jeremy Heere, oh my God."

"I-I..."

"Shit again. Fuck."

"No, Michael. It's okay. I-I love you too. I'm totally in love with you."

"Holy shit, that's amazing."

"Yup." Jeremy smiled. "Can we get out of this bath now, though, please? It feels a little weird."

"Oh, yeah, totally, of course." 


End file.
